Undeniable
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. There are just some things you can't say 'no' to.
1. Hard to Resist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** No idea where this came from...chh...yeah I do...bad memory in HS, I feel bad when I look back at but it really wasn't my fault...really guys, if something's bugging you or making you uncomfortable would you keep looking?.....right. enjoi?

* * *

H a r d t o R e s i s t

On days like this Dustin liked to lounge around in his boxers and an old shirt, totally comfortable. It was an overcast and it had been raining outside so he left the living room window open just enough for the smell of the wet earth come through into the house. The smell and feeling of the dirt, flowers, and trees were fine dry, but wet, everything just seemed that much clearer to him. The yellow ninja was lying down on the beige couch; his head propped up on the arm as he flipped through the channels with one hand and lifted his micro waved burrito to his mouth with the other. The voice of a small apprentice chef filled his ears as he set the remote down and brought one of his legs on to the couch, laughing at the rambling rock monster on screen. He took another bite from his snack then tugged at the end of his yellow robot boxers as he squeezed some of the filling out. Totally gross. He scrunched his nose at the thought of what the beans and beef looked like before he licked it and sucked it into his mouth, it wasn't that he didn't like the filling, they just always put way too much of it in, so this would take a little while.

"Hey Dustin, I just finished dropping your motor, so I was just going to take a quick....break...be...fore...." He swallowed hard and his grip tightened on the grease stained rag he was cleaning his hands with.

"Hmm?" Dustin looked from the thick burrito between his lips up to the thunder ninja at the threshold of the living room; he was here to switch the motor out in his bike. Kelly had told him his bike was slowing down because his motor was faulty, he knew that, thing was, he didn't know how to change it out without damaging his bike, so Hunter offered to do it. "You did it...awesome...so..."

"I...was um..." He actually forgot what he was doing as soon as he came into the room and spotted the man sprawled out over the couch. The earth ninja let the near emptied burrito fall from his lips then he held it to Hunter and gave it a shake.

"If you want one, say so dude, they're in the freezer." He didn't know what Hunter's deal was, he looked so...uncomfortable which was weird they were buds, it's not like Hunter hadn't been over his house before and he was fixing his bike up for him, a snack was the least he could do no need to be all nervous about asking for something. So why did Hunter look like he was having a difficulty of sorts?

The crimson ninja coughed and held the rag down in front of himself before giving a quick nod, "Yeah, thanks"


	2. Couldn't Help Myself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Again, no idea where this came from and now that I think and realize of short it all was...what was thr point of writing it?. enjoi

* * *

C o u l d n ' t H e l p M y s e l f

Hunter wasn't known for just sitting around. When he had something on his mind, he was going to go for it, unless it was like that one time with the gems...that just got more difficult overtime so he figured he'd nip this in the butt right now. He would rather not put himself through the masochistic torture of leaving it to set in the back of his head while the object of his parading thoughts was around nearly 24/7.

"So I wanted to get new kick stand...like this one dude" Dustin pointed at a black piece that would attach discretely to the side belly of his bike.

"You just got a new engine..." He held back a small chuckle, "You know you don't really need a new kickstand" He should knew, he was face to face with Dustin's bike for hours, so he knew that piece of machine like the back of his hand. It did not need a new kickstand.

"Okay...then tell me what you think about the brakes?"

"They're okay...you could use some more break fluid though."

"Really..." It wasn't a question, more like a word he was just using to fill the coming silence; he turned the page of the magazine then pointed across to the right at a set of tires that was on Hunter's side of the page. "Something like that dude, you said you were doing a sand track, didn't you? Those would be good."

"Yeah, but not for a few more months, so Kelly said she would get some in"

"Sweet" He flipped the page again and they continued to read the motocross magazine. When Hunter turned the page to a full page ad of a competition that was happening somewhere across the country Dustin pointed at it with a huge grin. "That thing's been around for years! My dad raced it when I was like five"

"Really, he placed..."

"Second, it was totally awesome"

"Out of hundreds of riders...wow" Hunter looked at the earth ninja from the corner of his eye, was this one of those 'now or never' moments? He had them a million times in battle and when he was talking with his brother but with Dustin? Especially when they were leaning over the front counter at Storm Chargers. It sure felt like a now or never moment.

"What?" The earth tilted his head to look at his friend.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about doing something" he vaguely explained as he rested his chin on his crimson shoulder that was oh so close to Dustin's own yellow shoulder.

"Oh, okay" He looked back to the magazine and flipped the page, he was about to read a small square that had caught his eye because of the bright colors it used but a finger under his chin brought him back to face Hunter. So it was a now or never moment, he couldn't help himself and the earth child's slightly parted pink lips were just too hard to resist, so he didn't even try. Dustin's breath caught just before soft, warm lips pressed against his own.

The End


End file.
